WB Kids/Bumpers
Bumpers ''Cartoon Celebrity Boxing In a parody of 2002 Fox's television show ''Celebrity Boxing, the WB Kids characters fight against each other using humoristic cartoon violence in order to win a golden anvil. Daffy Duck vs. Fred Flintstone Plot Daffy Duck is forced to fight Fred Flintstone against his will. Characters *Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Fred Flintstone (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Bugs Bunny (as the ring announcer, also voiced by Jeff Bergman) Transcript Skunk vs. Maurice Plot Characters *Skunk (voiced by Jules de Jongh) *Maurice (voiced by Kirk Thornton) Transcript George Doggie vs. The Red Guy Plot Characters *George Doggie (voiced by Billy West) *The Red Guy (voiced by Charlie Adler) Transcript ''Toonface A new version of the Cartoon Network bumpers where the characters interact with each other on a parody of Facebook. How Well Do You Know Daffy? Plot Daffy Duck is frustrated by the results of a survey about him (remake of the original bumper). Characters *Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Bugs Bunny (cameo in the ending, also voiced by Jeff Bergman) Transcript *'Daffy:' (reading Speedy Gonzales' post) I just had a cheese sandwich and it was delish. (reading Bobo Pussycat's post) Why am I so sleepy today? The camera focuses on him. *'Daffy:' Brother. (recieves a new message saying ''How Well Do You Know Daffy?) Wait a minute, how well do you know Daffy? Has anybody really know anybody that well? Now let's see here, (reads the first question) do you think Daffy has stolen everything? The survey shows that 99% answered "yes". *'Daffy:' (angrily) Yes?! I have never taken anything. I didn't absolutely have to have. (to the camera) More than who had it. (reading the second question) Do you think Daffy would save someone's life? The survey shows that 100% answered "no". *'Daffy:' (angrily) No?! (grabs the computer) Well, that should've been a multiple choice question. (reads the third question) Do you think Daffy is attractive? The survey shows that 400% answered "as compared to what?". *'Daffy:' (angrily) As compared to what?! I don't know who is responsable for this stupid questions, but I'm sending a strongly worded letter to somebody charged. The camera reveals the survey's author as Bugs Bunny. *'Bugs:' Ain't I a stinker? Search for Pic-a-Nic Plot Yogi and Scooby talk about their favorite topic: food. Characters *Yogi Bear (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Scooby-Doo (voiced by Frank Welker) Transcript Baylee and Dot Baylee and Dot both become BFFs. Plot Characters *Baylee Mardis (voiced by Colleen Villard) *Dot Warner (voiced by Tress MacNeille) Transcript You Made Me Cry Plot Dick Dastardly has accidentally made Panda Bear crying, despite he never talked to him because of he not meets him, discovering later that a certain person entered on his account. Characters *Dick Dastardly (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Panda Bear (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) *Muttley (cameo in the ending, vocal effects by Frank Welker) Transcript *'Dick:' Let's see, I've got a message from somebody named Panda. (reads it) What? I think this deserves an explanation. The camera focuses on Panda Bear, who is seen crying. *'Panda:' What do you want? The camera focuses again on Dastardly. *'Dick:' Isn't that obvious? You send me a message. The camera focuses again on Panda. *'Panda:' Of course, you made me cry. The camera goes back to Dastardly. *'Dick:' (surprised) What? I never talked to you. If I do not know you! The camera focuses again on Panda. *'Panda:' But yesterday you send me this. Look at your inbox. Dastardly reads the supposed message. *'Dick:' But I never wrote that. And if I wrote, I wouldn't send to you. Beside I sayed you I do not know you! The camera goes back to Panda. *'Panda:' (angrily) You better apologize me. The camera focuses again on Dastardly. *'Dick:' But I didn't... (thinks for a bit and becomes mad) Drat, someone hacked my account. And I'm sure who did it! The camera focuses on some mysterious hands using Dastardly's account, revealing to be Muttley's and then laughs of it. Fearless Leader and Bobo Plot Bobo annoys Fearless Leader with his knock-knock jokes and idiotic words, ruining his new plans to kill Rocky and Bullwinkle (remake of the Mojo Jojo vs. Ed commercials). Characters *Fearless Leader (voiced by Corey Burton) *Bobo Pussycat (voiced by Bill Farmer) Transcript No Ball in the Basket Plot Amethyst starts a comment war with Lola Bunny to see who is the best basketball player. Characters *Lola Bunny (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Amethyst (voiced by Michaela Dietz) Transcript *'Lola:' Look at that, Amethyst is online. It had been a long time. (writing) Hi Amethyst. *'Amethyst:' Hi Lola, it had been a long time. How are things going in Acme Acres? *'Lola:' Well, I'm practicing basketball in order... *'Amethyst:' Wait a minute, basketball? You have no chances. Specially when I'm the Master. *'Lola:' (confused) Master? Remember that I was part of Michael Jordan's TuneSquad against the Monstars. I was essential there. *'Amethyst:' (sarcastically) Obviously you were. The guys needed a girl on the team. Or it was you, Petunia or Penelope. Unlike you, I really saved the universe. *'Lola:' (angrily) At least I'm useful. You're just the comic relief of your team. (changes her mood) Hey, do you know who would be a perfect pair to you? *'Amethyst:' I don't know. Who? *'Lola:' Wait a minute. (sends a picture of Foghorn Leghorn) Him. (laughs) *'Amethyst:' (unamused) Of course you realize this means war! Trivia *Lola Bunny appears here with her blue dress from The Looney Tunes Show rather than her classic yellow top and purple shorts. This is because of The New Looney Tunes Show, where it became her official clothing. A Kaitlyn Problem Plot Kaitlyn Wood discovers a mysterious person that gave her a friend. She talks to it and it turns out to be Skunk. Characters *Kaitlyn Wood (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Skunk (voiced by Jules de Jongh) Transcript *'Kaitlyn': A good day for a social site where my friends are at. A friend request was sent to her. (w.i.p) Squirrel Talk Plot Rocky decides to chat with his old pal Screwy after both not talking with each other for years. Characters *Rocky the Flying Squirrel (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Screwy Squirrel (voiced by Charlie Adler) Transcript Not in ChloeWorld, Chloe! Plot Gurkha tries to convince Chloe that he lives in FingerTown, not in Chloe's World. Characters *Gurkha (voiced by Keith Ferguson) *Chloe Corbin (voiced by Eleanor Webster) Transcript A Hero's Lesson Plot Babs Bunny is seeking advices from her favorite Powerpuff Girl, Bubbles, to how to be a hero and cute at the same time. Characters *Babs Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Bubbles (voiced by Tara Strong) Transcript Past, Present and Future Plot Even with the changes, Fred, George Doggie and George Jetson discover that their times aren't so different at all. Characters *Fred Flintstone (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *George Doggie (voiced by Billy West) *George Jetson (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) Transcript Bullwinkle and Bryte Plot Bullwinkle starts dating T.E. Bryte by video, but since she discovers Bullwinkle is a moose, Eli agrees to help her, but he and Bullwinkle end up ruining it. Characters *Bullwinkle J. Moose (voiced by Tom Kenny) *Teary Eyed Bryte (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Eli (voiced by Billy West) Transcript Nom Nom and Kevin & Wendy Plot The two Doggie twins begin annoying Nom Nom with their ideas. Characters *Nom Nom (voiced by Patton Oswalt) *Kevin Doggie (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Wendy Doggie (voiced by Cree Summer) Transcript Richard and Chester Plot Richard tries to befriend Chester, but he doesn't want to have another rabbit friend, because of Bunnicula driving him mad. Characters *Richard Watterson (voiced by Dan Russell) *Chester (voiced by Sean Astin) Transcript Wakko's New Date Plot Wakko falls in love for Lapis Lazuli. Characters *Wakko Warner (voiced by Jess Harnell) *Lapis Lazuli (voiced by Jennifer Paz) Transcript Boy Genius to Super Genius Plot Dexter finally knows someone who shares his taste to science. Characters *Dexter (voiced by Candi Milo) *Wile E. Coyote (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) Transcript Other bumpers Wrong Restroom, Elmer! Plot A tired Elmer Fudd unknowingly enters the girls' bathroom and ends up being beaten up by the girls. Characters *Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West) *Kaitlyn Wood (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Fox (voiced by Patricia Rodriguez) *Kitty Kat (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Batricia (voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) *Mina (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) Transcript *'Elmer:' Phew, twying to hunt that wascawwy wabbit aww day wong makes me tiwed. It's better to go to the bathwoom. Elmer enters accidentally in the girls' bathroom. (w.i.p) Felix Eats Riley's Lunch Plot Characters Transcript Villains Anonymous Plot Some of the most dangerous antagonists from WB Kids are reunited to discuss about their experiences. Characters *Yosemite Sam (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Pinky (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *The Brain (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Dick Dastardly (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Muttley (vocal effects by Frank Welker) *Teary Eyed Bryte (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Mojo Jojo (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) *Fearless Leader (voiced by Corey Burton) *Dr. "Eggman" Robotnik (voiced by Mike Pollock) Transcript Hot Dog Eating Contest Plot Taz, Dizzy, Wakko, Fred, Yogi, Scooby, Shaggy, George, Bobo, Eli and Sonic are participating in a chili hot dog eating contest, where Eli ends up vomiting, being disqualified and ruining the competition, leading to the Three-Eyed Idiot Ruins Hot Dog Eating Contest headline. Characters *The Tasmanian Devil (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Dizzy Devil (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Wakko Warner (voiced by Jess Harnell) *Fred Flintstone (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Yogi Bear (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Scooby-Doo (voiced by Frank Welker) *Shaggy Rogers (voiced by Matthew Lillard) *George Doggie (voiced by Billy West) *Bobo Pussycat (voiced by Bill Farmer) *Eli (also voiced by Billy West) *Sonic the Hedgehog (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) *Top Cat (as the announcer, voiced by Tom Kenny) Transcript *'Top Cat:' Hi everybody! Welcome to WB Kids Hot Dog Eating Contest. Rembember, the guy who doesn't eat all the chili hot dogs loses. 3, 2, 1, Go! (w.i.p) Trivia *The headline would be reused as an Easter egg on The Wallaby, but with Eli being chased by police officer dogs. No Shirt, No Shoes, No Service Plot Weasel, Fred, Huck and Quick Draw get in trouble with a convenience store owner due to the state law (remake of the original Cartoon Network bumper, live-action/animated hybrid). Characters *I.M. Weasel (voiced by Michael Dorn) *Fred Flintstone (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Huckleberry Hound (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Quick Draw McGraw (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Convenience Store Owner (played by Sab Shimono) Transcript One night, I.M. Weasel, Fred Flintstone, Huckleberry Hound and Quick Draw McGraw go to a convenience store. The latter two are going to check something in the aisles while Weasel and Fred go up to the owner. *'Weasel:' Hello. Can you turn on Top 5, please? *'Fred:' And, uh, where's your bathroom? *'Owner:' (groaning) Can't you read? (points at the notice) No Shirt, No Shoes, No Service! State Law. *'Fred:' Alright, I'll get some flip-flops. *'Owner:' I can't sell you flip-flops! (points again) No service! *'Fred:' So... you're saying I can't buy shoes, because I'm not wearing shoes?! The owner doesn't answer. *'Owner:' (seeing Huck) And you! Dog! No pets! Huck stops reading his magazine. *'Weasel:' (angrily) That does it. Then he goes away with Fred and joins Huck and Quick Draw. The owner is trying to see what the four toons are up to. *'Huck:' Did he just call me a pet? Everyone's talking about their plan so they could pass the state law. Everyone was also giggling and agreeing what their plan will be. Quick Draw comes in, using his hat and belt, Weasel's jacket, Fred's vest and Huck's hat and tie. *'Quick Draw:' Can I have some service, please, sir? *'Owner:' (seeing Quick Draw's feet) That's horse hooves! Horse hooves, that's not shoes! *'Quick Draw:' These are horse shoes. *'Owner:' Horse hooves! *'Quick Draw:' Horse shoes! *'Owner:' Hooves! *'Quick Draw:' (yelling) Shoes! *'Owner:' (seeing Quick Draw's behind) And you have to have pants. Weasel, Fred and Huck come towards the owner completely unclothed, hiding their private parts with other objects. *'Fred:' That sign doesn't say pants! *'Weasel:' (angrily) This is outrageous! Everyone starts to argue as the three toons come up to the cashier with Quick Draw. *'Owner:' (yelling) Everybody out! Everybody knows pants, pants are implied! The five then keeps arguing. *'Fred:' Well, I gotta use the bathroom! The camera zooms out and the store door closes, showing the WB Kids logo. Kaitlyn's Speech Plot Characters Transcript Chloe in The Elefish Cave Plot Characters Transcript The New Member Plot The Justice League hires a new member for the team, but quickly regrets it. Characters *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (voiced by Travis Willingham) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (voiced by Troy Baker) *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (voiced by Laura Bailey) *Cow/Supercow (voiced by Charlie Adler) Transcript Parking Lot Plot Fred Flintstone, Bobo Pussycat, Clumsy Smurf, Smurfette, WesDragon and Chicken take on the daunting task of find a parking spot after lunch (remake of the original Cartoon Network bumper). Characters *Fred Flintstone (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Bobo Pussycat (voiced by Bill Farmer) *Clumsy Smurf (voiced by Billy West) *Smurfette (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *WesDragon (voiced by Phil LaMarr) *Chicken (voiced by Charlie Adler) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (cameo, voiced by Travis Willingham) *Scooby-Doo (non-speaking cameo) *Shaggy Rogers (cameo, voiced by Matthew Lillard) *Judy Jetson (non-speaking cameo) *Speedy Buggy (non-speaking cameo) *Dick Dastardly (non-speaking cameo) *Muttley (non-speaking cameo) *Fearless Leader (mentioned) *Wally Gator (mentioned) Transcript *'Fred:' Dag Nibit! I can never find a parking space after lunch! *'Bobo:' I didn't eaten nothing. *'Clumsy:' Wow, too many cars. *'Chicken:' (rumbling) WB Kids keeps adding stars without adding parking spaces. *'Smurfette:' (distracted) Oh! What? (sees a space) Look! There's a space! The space has a sign on it. *'Fred:' (reading it) Reserved for Fearless Leader?! *'Chicken:' (sarcastically) La de freaking duh. *'WesDragon:' Wise Fearless Leader, corrupted by his own power. Can no leader go untainted?! Superman calls their attention. *'Superman:' Hey, fellas. Looking for a parking space? You can take mine. *'Fred:' Now this guy's a true hero. *'Superman:' (thinking) Could have sworn I parked with Wally Gator in F lot or was it in... (remembers something) Now I remember, I flew into work today. Silly me! He flies away. *'Fred:' For a hero, he's almost an idiot. *'Bobo:' Yes. He's dumber than me. *'Smurfette:' Well, at least he tried to help us. Chicken sees another space. *'Chicken:' Oh, man! Look! There's one! There's one! Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby and Dastardly and Muttley also saw that space. *'Fred:' Alright boys, I need your foot power to help me gun it. The three vehicles are coming to the space, but Judy Jetson comes first, crashing into both the Mystery Machine and the Mean Machine. Then Shaggy and Dastardly exits from their cars to confront Judy. *'Shaggy:' (yelling at Judy) You don't have, like, sense at all. Judy cries and Fred, Bobo, Clumsy, Smurfette, WesDragon and Chicken laugh of it. A sign with the WB Kids logo is seen. Later at night, it shows that the six are still looking for a space. *'Fred:' That does it. Next time I'll take the bus to work. Sidekicks Plot In today's society, being a sidekick it's not bad at all. But someone (Chicken) refuses to being called that (remake of the original Cartoon Network bumper). Characters *Barney Rubble (voiced by Frank Welker) *Boo-Boo Bear (voiced by Tom Kenny) *Miles "Tails" Prower (voiced by Colleen Villard) *Bullwinkle J. Moose (also voiced by Tom Kenny) *Eli (voiced by Billy West) *Dick Grayson/Robin (voiced by Scott Menville) *Tommy the Opossum (also voiced by Scott Menville) *Morocco Mole (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Ricky Mouse (also voiced by Tom Kenny) *Chicken (voiced by Charlie Adler) Transcript A café named Hadji's it's shown at night. At its interior, various sidekicks from various WB Kids shows are seen, including Mumbly (not to be confused with Muttley), Baba Looey, Shaggy Rogers and similar characters and Hadji himself.. *'Narrator:' They've been called second bananas, they've been called straight men, but most agree only one name really says it all. The Sidekicks name appears. A waitress brings a cup of coffee to Barney. On his table, there's also Boo-Boo, Tails, Bullwinkle, Eli, Robin, Tommy, Morocco Mole and Ricky, as well as Chicken. (w.i.p.) Never Hunt in Front of Delaney and Kaitlyn Plot Elmer is hunting for rabbits as always, but when he shoots a shot in front of Delaney Zeedar and Kaitlyn Wood, he recieves two punishments from them. Characters *Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West) *Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Delaney Zeedar *Kaitlyn Wood (voiced by Grey DeLisle) Transcript *'Elmer:' (pointing his gun to Bugs) Say your pwayers, wabbit. It's wabbit season. He shoots his gun at Bugs, but he avoids it. *'Elmer:' Dwats! A angry Delaney and Kaitlyn is behind Elmer. (w.i.p) Trivia *Elmer's punishments follows: *#His gun being broken *#He was forced to think about what he did and was also forced to apologize to Bugs The Tasks of Being a Girl Plot Various female characters are discussing the fact that being the main female character is more than being the protagonist's sibling/friend/love interest/girlfriend/wife. Characters *Lola Bunny (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Babs Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Cindy Bear (also voiced by Kath Soucie) *Wilma Flintstone (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Jane Jetson (voiced by Grey DeLisle) Transcript Category:Commercials Category:Advertising Category:Bumpers